deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sean vs Xicor
Description Dragon Ball AF vs Dragon Ball SJ! Coincidentally both the youngest children of Son Goku, these two have reached new levels of power and defeated so many villains that they could be considered the strongest in Universe 7. But who would actually win? Interlude Wiz: Y'know who people love? Goku. And y'know who else people love? Boomstick: Ummmm... Gohan? Goten? Wiz: Well, yes. Or, less specifically, Goku's sons. And today we're focusing on his youngest. Boomstick: These half-blood ones are so strong that they match and surpass their siblings! Wiz: Sean, the Human/Saiyan raised at a young age by Frieza. Boomstick: And Xicor, the Kai/Saiyan with... the biggest fanbase of all time! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Xicor Wiz: Frieza and Goku were having an intense battle. Goku, now a Super Saiyan, was besting Frieza completely, as the planet the were fighting on was about to explode. Boomstick: Goku defeated Frieza, then escaped Planet Namek before it blew up! He travelled all around until he landed on a strange planet, were he met the West Supreme Kai, aka Lila! Wiz: Lila fed Goku so much that he just passed out on the spot. That must have been a lot of food. But when Goku woke up, Lila was gone, and so was the leftover food. Boomstick: Goku ignored this, however, and raced back to earth, where he met future Trunks and all of his other friends! But little did Goku know... while he was sleeping... Lila had him impregnate her? The fuck? Wiz: Technically she only stole some of Goku's genes, but whatever floats your boat, I guess. Anyways, she used Goku's genes and her own and created an ultimate child, a Kai/Saiyan named... Boomstick: Xicor! Wiz: Believing himself tl be the strongest in the universe, and possibly being correct, Zaiko was a prodigy from birth, and only used training to up his power to the maximum. Boomstick: Xicor eventually travelled to Earth in search of Goku, beating up two Super Saiyan 4's in the process, while he was just in his base form. Not seeing his dad anywhere, Zaiko said he'd destroy the planet, but the Z Fighters managed to trap him in the Z Sword! Wiz: One month later, Xicor broke free, but Goku appeared just in time, turned Super Saiyan 5 to Zaiko's surprise, and beat Zaiko the crap up. Boomstick: Xicor is already strong, but after his defeat, he got even stronger! Zaiko is capable of manipulating Ki, to fly, teleport, and shoot energy blasts! Wiz: Zaiko's only known energy attack is unnamed, but very powerfu. It has Xicor create a very large green energy ball in his palm, then blast it at the foe. It's capable of killing Mystic Gohan and SSJ4 Vegeta. Boomstick: But, you can't be a Saiyan nowadays in DBZ without having other forms! And Xicor has two other forms, the SSJ5 and SSJ6! Wiz: SSJ5 makes Xicor look a lot more evil. His hair grows longer, his aura is darker, and his eyes are pitch black. And becoming a SSJ5 multiplies Xicor's power by a ton, making him go from a level of 250 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 right to 4 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000. Boomstick: And, there was only a glimpse of this, but he also went SSJ6! His hair gets darker and he looks even more evil! It multiplies his power by 32 000 from 250 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 right to 4 550 000 000 000 000 000 000 000! Wiz: HOWEVER, it has been confirmed that Xicor cannot maintain the Super Saiyan 5 form for too long. He can be a SSJ5, but not for long. So it only makes sense that he would not be able to hold Super Saiyan 6 for very long either. Boomstick: Still, it's no exaggeration when Xicor says he's the most powerful in the universe! He's bot to be messed with! Sean Wiz: Born in the year 782, Sean was the younges son of Goku, and was trained by his father in the ways of fighting until the year 784, when Frieza miraculously appeared and stole Sean right from under Goku's nose. Boomstick: Sean trained with Frieza until he was ten years old, until he found out that Frieza kidnapped him at a young age! Teleporting away from one of Frieza's Death Beams by complete accident, Sean ran straight into Gohan and Goten! Wiz: Well that was convenient, especially considering that Gohan and Goten were Sean's brothers whom he hadn't seen in ten years. That was also why Sean didn't remember them at first. Boomstick: But Gohan definitely remembered his brother, and took him in for a wardrobe change and a little test of strength! Sean proved that he was indeed a Super Saiyan, and then learned of fusion by practicing it with Goten! Wiz: Seanten was extremely powerful, with a base form power level of 201 600 000 000 000 000 000 and a SSGSS power level of 6 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000... but he's not who we're focusing on right now. Boomstick: Sean is an extremely powerful combatant! During his never-ending search for the Emperor Frieza, Sean's made many friends, won the World Martial Arts Tournament twice, defeated many strong foes, and he's unlocked some crazy new levels of power! Wiz: Sean, being the son of Saiyan Goku and Human Chi-Chi, is a half-blood. He has the pride of a Saiyan, can get Zenkai Boosts like a Saiyan, but has a lust for power like a human. But, being part human, Sean was born without a tail. Boomstick: Without a tail, he can't turn into a Great Ape, but I don't really think Sean cares at all. I mean, with minor help, Sean has defeated Broly, Kid Buu Jr., and even Golden Frieza! Wiz: Sean couldn't have done any of it without his technique. Sean was trained at a young age in the ways of martial arts ans Ki manipulation. He can fly with Ki, and even use special attacks with Ki. Boomstick: His first special move is the Kamehameha! This has Sean shoot a blue beam out of his palms, which he learned from Goku! A variation of this is the Super Kamehameha, which is much bigger! And the Masenko is a yellow Kamehameha taught by Gohan! Wiz: From Piccolo, Sean uses the Special Beam Cannon, which is smaller but stronger than the Kamehameha, and can easily pierce foes. Boomstick: The move called Galaxy's Might has Sean concentrate the galaxy's raw power into an energy ball then shoot it off! And Nova Kamikaze Attack has Sean shoot of a flaming Kamehameha, which is just under the temperature of the surface of the sun! Wiz: And he also has the technique of Kaioken. Being surrounded in red aura, Sean's power is multiplied by 10 during use. Using this makes virtually every attack he has stronger. Boomstick: But a Dragon Ball Z character is nothing without his forms! And if you're a Saiyan, you're bound to be able to transform into on or more of these legendary forms! Wiz: The first is a Super Saiyan. Sporting spiky yellow hair and teal eyes, Sean's stats are multiplied by a whole 50. Sean can stay in this form for weks on end, which is the same with almost all his forms. Boomstick: Next comes Super Saiyan 2! It doesn't look too much different from SSJ1, only adding in a bit of electricity, but it multiplies Sean by 100! But what does look different is the Super Saiyan 3, giving Sean long gold hair and... taking away his eyebrows? Wiz: AHEM, anyways, SSJ3 multiplies Sean's stats by a whole 400. But even cooler is the Super Saiyan 4, giving Sean spiky hair, and giving him... red fur? A tail? Basically, SSJ4 makes you a furry, but multiplies your power by 4000. Boomstick: This next form is definitely divine! With the power of five other pure Saiyans, a single Saiyan would become a Super Saiyan God. However, Sean is so powerful that he's reached this foem without any help! It makes Sean look normal, but he has red hair and eyes! His power is also multiplied by 4250! Wiz: The Super Saiyan God 1 looks like a Super Saiyan 1, but the hair is red instead. SSJG1 also multiplies Sean's power by 4500. And the Super Saiyan God 2 looks like SSJ2 but his pinkish hair. SSJG2 also multiplies Sean's base power by 4600. Boomstick: Super Saiyan God 4 is a really cool one! SSJG4 looks like SSJ4, but Sean has red hair, and glowing purple fur! And his power is multiplied by a whole 4750! Wiz: That's still not it. Sean has his ultimate form... Well, it's not his strongest form, but it was dubbed the Super Saiyan Ultimate God, and was formerly thought to be the strongest Saiyan form. Sporting literal shiny gold hair and eyes, and a golden Tien garb, Sean's base stats are multiplied by a whole 5000. However, this form was so legendary that only EXTREME amounts of sadness, rage, and Saiyan power-transfer turns Sean into a SSJUG. Boomstick: But his real ultimate form came from pure accident! Sean was in SSJG1, trying to go SSJ1 from there, to see if he could multiply the SSJG1 power by another 50! But instead, his hair turned a beautiful blue! He was a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (the name still sucks.) In this form, Sean's base power is multiplied by 30 000! That's thirty frickin' thousand! Wiz: Sean prefers goong on the offensive. He loves being up close an personal. And there's a good reason why he doesn't go on the defense. Because he doesn't NEED to. He's taken two Kamehameha's at once, was blown up point-blank and stood up unharmed twice, survived hits from Golden Frieza while in his base form, and once took hits from two SSJG3s while in SSJG. Boomstick: Sean is one strong Saiyan, so if you're a villain, you better not cross his path! Fight! (Cues Cha La Head Cha La https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVJj99LKv1M Starts at 0:18) LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z! Goku and friends have finally gathered all 7 Dragon Balls... Summoning Shenron, the mighty Dragon, peace is restored to Earth! The world is in perfect condition! However, a mysterious figure is about to land on Earth! Will he allow for Goku and his three sons to finally live a normal life, or will disaster strike again like it always does... Find out today, on Dragon Ball Z! (Cha La Head Cha La fades out.) (Cues New Earth Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMSfUvNvIl0) Sean is wandering around West City. This was a time of peace. The Z Fighters wished for the destruction caused by enemies to be healed, and so the earth was in perfect condition. "Oh man!" Goku said, standing outside of a hotdog stand with his friends and family. He had already devoured seventeen hotdogs. "These things are good! Chi Chi needs to make them more often..." "C'mon dad, you can't make mom do everything around the house." Teen Goten told his father. "In Goku's defense," Yamcha commented. "he does save the universe on a dail basis." "Dad? He's saved the world one or two times..." Sean began. "About seven actually." Gohan said silently. "... but I've saved the world plenty more times than that!" "Oh, yeah? Let's see how strong you are, runt." Vegeta commanded, getting into his fighting position. "Sounds fun! I'm with Vegeta!" Goku said with joy. In an instant, every fighter got into their position facing Sean. "Oh man..." CRASH! (Cues Perfect Cell's Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpkeAQG6kQw) "Now what was that?" Tien Shinhan questioned, looking over to where the sound was heard. Tien noticed nothing however. "We better go check that—" SMASH! A blur of white and green came in, punching Tien in the gut, then teleporting away. Tien groaned and fell to the ground. "Tien!" Yamcha and Trunks cried out. But in a flash, that same blur whacked Trunks in the head, knocking him unconscious, and kicked Yamcha, sending the bandit into the side of a far off building. "AUGH!" Goten fell. "OOF!" Krillin blasted through the hotdog stand. "WHY?!" Gohan was thrown high into the sky, landing into a large pool of water far off. "No, NO!" Vegeta screamed, as he was kicked into the air, then smashed back down to Earth. And finally... "T-This isn't possible!" Goku went down also... Sweat dripped down Sean's face. He looked around frantically for the attacker. Breath in... Breath out... Breath in... Breath out... Breath in... Breath out... "HUT!" Sean yelled, reaching his hand out. Luckily, he grabbed hold of somebody's hand. Sean took the person and slammed them to the cement ground. Immediately after slamming the man into the ground, Sean leaped back a dozen feet and allowed for the man to stand up. "Who are you?" Was the first thing Sean managed. "My name is Xicor..." Said the green-clad warrior. "I am a Saiyan. And I am your brother." "M-My brother? Goten and Gohan are my only brothers!" "Believe it! And remember to be thankful that your death will come at the hands of the strongest fighter in the universe!" 'FIGHT!' (Cues Sacred World of the Kais https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTbS_VrIPPA&index=16&list=PL1nVn0X9np1NpHG-RRiXcw_AhYfnaxZiP) Sean flew towards Xicor, throwing a punch or two to start off the match. Xicor easily blocked both moves, than kicked Sean backwards! Xicor dashed up to Sean, delivering a forward punch, an uppercut, a gut shot, than a kick to the face! Sean blasted upwards, than stopped himself midair. "Not bad, I'll give you that!" Sean shouted down to the Kai Saiyan. Sean was surrounded in blue Ki, than rushed down at Xicor with a high speed! Sean smashed Xicor in the chest with his elbow, but Xicor didn't even flinch! Sean used many punches and kickes, but Xicor simply smirked and stood his ground. "How are you this strong?!" Sean complained. He tried one more time, drop kicking Xicor, but the Kai grabbed his leg, swung him around, then smashed him to the ground. "Heh heh heh... It saddens me that my family is a family of weaklings..." "Ah..." Sean groaned, standing up hesitantly. "How are you so— AGH!" SMASH! Xicor delivered a powerful uppercut to Sean's jaw, sending Sean multiple feet back. Thankfully, Sean landed on his feet. "You're stronger than those others, but still no match from me... pipsqueak." Sean processed the words released out of Xicor's mouth. (Cues SSJ Goku theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpv5EGg18DM) "W-What did you just call me?!" "What, are you hard of hearing?! I said, you're a pipsqueak compared to me!" Xicor repeated. Sean's teeth and fists clenched hard. His nostrils flared. "Nobody... N-Nobody..." Sean growled, rage in his eyes. "Did I hit you so hard that you can't talk properly? Hahaha! Pipsqueak!" "S-Stop calling me that! You monster!" Sean screamed. "I-I will... I will not let... I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS! NOBODY CALLS ME PIPSQUEAK!!!" Sean yelled at the top of his lungs. His hair flashed a golden color on and off. His eyes made the same flashing effect, but they turned a baby blue. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sean shouted. Finally, his hair stuck the gold and his eyes remained teal. Sean turned Super Saiyan. "Only a first form Super Saiyan? Heh heh heh... Pathetic—" Sean ran up to Xicor quick, kicking him into the air with great power! Following it up, Sean teleported up to Xicor and slammed him doen towards the ground! As Xicor hit the ground, Sean engulfed his hand in Ki and blasted Xicor with a barrage of the balls. Xicor screamed out in pain, then laid on the ground for a while. "D-Did I beat him?" Sean asked. Too soon. WHISH! Xicor teleported behind Sean. "Not a chance in hell!" Xicor said to Sean, punching him immediately. Sean flew forwards, but stopped himself, and faced Xicor. Sean dashed at Xicor, punching the Kai in the chest, then kicking him. Sean rushed up to Zaiko, then shot him with a Ki blast. Xicor didn't even flinch, elbowing Sean in the stomach. "OOF! ... Huff... huff... HAAAA!" Sean screamed again. He now was surrounded with electricity. "This is Super Saiyan 2!" (Cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCXoQ_ZcjYo Starts at 2:16) Sean dashed towards Xicor for what felt like the billionth time, punching Xicor's gut multiple times before delivering a more powerful punch to the chest! SMASH! After being punched, Xicor had smashed into a tree, the sheer force of which knocked over said tree. "It's over, you monster!" Sean yelled. "You're getting more annoying every second..." Xicor grumbled. As Xicor was flying towards Sean, Sean raised his hands in front of his face. "Masenko!" Sean yelled, thrusting his hands forwards. A large yellow beam shot at Xicor like a rocket and... "Heh!" Xicor flew through the beam, having the plasma wave pass over him harmlessly. Sean didn't give up, shooting a barrage of Ki Blasts. However, Xicor flicked every single one aside! Xicor finally reached Sean, grabbing the boy by the face and slamming him deep into the Earth below. Sean screamed out... but was that scream really from being smashed? Out of that deep hole blasted out a bright yellow light. Xicor covered his eyes, but when his vision returned... Sean was a Super Saiyan 3! "My power doesn't end, don't you think?!" But, without hardly any effort, Ki flooded out of Xicor's body. He flashed white, and when the light disappeared... his hair was longer, and his evil energy grew. "Super Saiyan 3?! Witness Super Saiyan 5!!!" (Cues Namek Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QiE6ssOyQPg ) "So maybe you're stronger... What do I care?!" Sean blurted out in an act of false courage. Xicor responded with a... laugh. "You're funny." And with that Xicor was gone! Where could he have gone... Looks like Sean was asking the same thing. "Don't be a coward and run..." Sean grumbled. But then, he heard a strange noise... A noise as if— "I'll level this whole country!!!" Xicor screamed. Sean's eyes darted up, meeting with Xicor's high above. Xicor had his arms stretched out, a very large green energy ball still forming in his palms. Xicor flashed Sean an evil look. At that instance, Sean knew Xicor was about to... "DIE!!!" Xicor screamed. He blasted the green ball from his hands, the force of the plasma ball sending him back. "No... no no no... All my friends are knocked out in the city... They'll die! All the thousands of people in the country will die... NOOOOO!!!" Sean dashed upwards, connecting with the large ball and trying to push it back. It was a struggle, and at some points, the boy thought he was done for. "Not yet... NOT YET!!!" Sean screamed, being engulfed in red aura. After that, the big ball was flicked aside. And when the aura disappeared, Sean was a... Super Saiyan God! Looking like his base form, but with red hair and eyes, Sean now had even more devastating power! Xicor teleported from the place he was in before, reappearing behind Sean— TAK! "Urgh..." Xicor struggled, wriggling himself around. But he just couldn't escape. Sean was holding his neck tight, now letting go. Then, suddenly the younger combatant lifted Xicor, than whipped him down to the ground. Xicor landed with a crash as he connected with the cement below. However, Xicor was still able to stand back up, wiping rubble off his clothing. Dashing back up to his Divine opponent, SS5 Xicor took another swing at Sean! Quickly sidestepping the attack, Sean teleported behind the Super Saiyan 5, and kicked him hard in the back! "Burning Attack!" The Super Saiyan God shouted, thrusting his hand forwards! A big red energy ball constructed of fire burst out, striking Xicor right in the back and leaving a mark! Xicor growled. If you thought he was angry before, you were dead wrong. Turning to face his foe again, Zaiko crouched, a ton of dark aura emitting from his body! "It's over for you!" Xicor screamed, releasing all his pent up power! "I… am and Super Saiyan 6!!!" "Super Saiyan 6...? How many forms are there—" SMASH! Sean was punched all the way back down to the ground, into the city location once again. The SS6 Xicor descended down to meet him. "Okay, then... if that's how you want to play it..." Sean grumbled. "Kaaaaaaaaa... Meeeeeeee..." "Oh. This move." Xicor sneered. "Haaaaaaaaa... Meeeeeeeeee..." … "HAAAAAAAAAA!!!" The God screamed, blasting a gigantic blue beam of Ki from his palms! It raced towards Xicor, ready to destroy him— FLICK! "W-What?!" Sean yelled in disbelief. Xicor sneered. The SS6 had... flicked it aside!!! With one more little grunt, Xicor was directly in front of Sean in an instant, grabbing him by the neck! Xicor flew towards a building, smashing him into the building, than began to rise up! After being hurt a ton from that, Sean and Xicor were standing across from each other up high in the sky. "So, you..." Sean told him. "Follow me. Let's gets away from the city." "It doesn't matter where we go, this whole planet will be mine eventually..." Xicor mock sighed. The Super Saiyan God raced up towards the sky, checking behind him occasionally to see if Xicor was following him. Surely enough, the two met each other up in space, definitely far away from the city. "Is this good enough for you?" Xicor grumbled. "Perfect." Sean answered. Then, they both got back into their fighting positions. "HAH!" They shouted in unison, teleporting at the exact same time. Then, suddenly, everything went quiet. That's when, BANG! A shockwave was seen in the sky! Then another one! The two were fighting at extremely fast speeds, so fast that nobody else could ever keep up! Finally, the clash ended, with Xicor delivering a very powerful punch straight to Sean's face! The Godly child flipped backwards a bit, but suspended himself in the air. Veins popped in the younger Saiyans head. It was obvious he was losing, even as a Super Saiyan God. It was time he grew to his maximum strength! "It's over now! I can beat you!" Sean boasted! In an instant, Sean's divine fiery aura began to slowly shift to blue-gold aura. More and more, his hair would flash between red and blue. Then, he released all that power! With the blue-gold aura and blue Super Saiyan hair, Sean had become... a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan! Xicor tilted his head to the side a bit, even more unsure of what form this was. "What is this...?" He asked. But there was no time to ponder about it, as he was directly faced with a sucker punch right to the gut. SS6 Xicor stumbled backwards, a bit of spit flying out of his mouth as he gasped for air. This power... was possibly even greater than a Super Saiyan 6's! Wasting no time, SSGSS Sean grabbed hold of Xicor's right leg, then spun him around a it before throwing him! Sean was ready to finish the combo, flying towards— CRASH! Sean began to fall instead, quickly stopping himself midair! SS6 Xicor had stopped him in his tracks with an extremely powerful blast of Ki! The two collided once more, trading blows with each other, until they both were at extremely low health! Suddenly, they both got into different poses... SSGSS Sean charged up a Super Kamehameha, one sure to disintegrate his so-called brother in one blow. SS6 Xicor had a green version of a Super Kamehameha ready, one that was sure to erase Sean from existence upon touch! "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" They both screamed in sync, letting loose their most powerful attacks! The two beams collided, and even though they were in space, the force of the collision shook the Earth below! Sean looked like he was winning! He had the power of all his friends powering his soul! But in the next moment, Xicor's determination to prevail out of pure evil was winning! It was a collasal beam struggle that seemed to last an eternity! That's when, at the last moment, dark Ki powered up Xicor even more! He finally reached his peak! And with that, his beam grew as well! Sean lost his SSGSS form... it was all over... "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sean screamed in pain as the green energy engulfed him. But, in a flash, it was all over. Every trace of Sean's body had been disintegrated. 'KO!' Xicor reverted, though he didn't mean to, but took the time to laugh maniacally, before descending back down to Earth. There he was greeted by Sean's friends and family, who had sensed his death. They were all ready to try and avenge him. Conclusion Wiz: At first glance, this was actually a very close match. However, with his power overflowing from his body, and with a way higher Power Level, it was hard to say that Xicor could ever lose this battle. Boomstick: Sure, "Power Levels are bullshit," we have said that before... But it only made sense in that context. In a Dragon Ball Z vs Dragon Ball Z battle, Power Levels actually are pretty useful! They're only completely useless when a Dragon Ball Z Character fights a different one! Wiz: Boomstick is right. And when we take Xicor and Sean's power levels and compare them there's a huge gap between them. Hell, Xicor is millions of numbers above Sean's even when in his SSGSS Form. Boomstick: Which means, no matter which form Sean went in, his loss was inevitable! I mean, seriously! Even SSGSS Seanten doesn't even come close to Xicor's base form! Xicor all by himself could beat Sean easily! Wiz: So, when we say that the Super Saiyan 5 and Super Saiyan 6 forms come with a time limit for Zaiko... it honestly doesn't matter. Xicor is much faster, much stronger, and much more durable than Sean could ever be, so a SS5 or SS6 Xicor would one shot him. Boomstick: Aaaaand... Well, that's really it! Sean didn't stand a fraction of a chance! One shot and he'd go down, no doubt about that! Wiz: And while Sean has shown some absolutely crazy feats in Dragon Ball SJ, those fears are nothing when compared to the feats and stats of people from Dragon Ball AF. Boomstick: Dragon Ball AF? I know why it's called that now. It's because Xicor from that series is overpowered AF! Wiz: The winner is, Xicor. Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles